1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lens module and a LED illumination device using the same, and in particular to a lens module which can be effectively assembled.
2. Related Prior Art
Light-emitting diodes (LED) are widely used in illumination devices. As shown in Taiwan Patent No. M345181, a LED lighting device generally comprises a LED array and a lens array. The lens array includes a plurality of individual lenses each mounted in a respective hole of a plate and corresponding to the respective light emitting diode of the LED array so as to guide the light rays emitted from the LEDs to desired directions. Specifically, the lenses of the lens array are secured in the respective holes of the plate by the use of adhesive materials, and this causes the assembly of such a LED lighting device to be a costly and time-consuming process. Moreover, the adhesive bonding may decay because of the heat generated by the LEDs and causes the lenses to drop off the plate after a long time of use.